


To travel through snow together we go

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel





	To travel through snow together we go

Jenna sat on the couch, wrapped in blanket, legs crossed and a cup of hot coffee in her hands. She blew softly over the hot liquid and looked out of the window. The streets were covered in snow and the sky was grey, showing that it would snow some more in the next few hours. It looked peaceful and calm. Jenna sipped at her coffee, careful not to burn her lips.

She didn't even move when she heard someone approaching her. Tyler placed his hand softly on his wife's shoulder. Jenna turned her head and Tyler leaned down to press a kiss on her lips. Then, he rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jenna asked.

"Just as beautiful as you." Tyler whispered quietly in her ear.

Jenna raised her hand and cupped his cheek. "We should go for a walk." she suggested.

Tyler looked outside and bit his lip. "It's cold and it seems like it is going to snow soon."

"Just a short walk, please." Jenna said.

Tyler didn't respond for a few seconds. "Okay." He said finally and kissed her cheeks.

Jenna set the cup aside and stood up, placing the blanket beside her on the armrest of the couch. Tyler followed her to the door, grabbing his jacket and his black beanie. Packed in thick jackets, gloves and scarfs around their necks, they left their house and followed the road to the fields outside the town.

Tyler kept his hands in the pockets of his jacket, walking slowly next to his wife. The snow on the road was only a few inches deep. They walked their favorite route, following the road to the small forest.

It was darker in the forest and there was a dead silence, but Jenna loved it. The snow was less deep, the trees were covered in thick blankets of white snow and everything seemed untouched and peaceful. Soon, Jenna's nose was as cold as ice and her cheeks were red from the cold air. They walked along a small path that branched off the main road. After a minute, they reached a small hill from where they had a good overlook.

It started snowing and Jenna looked up to the sky. It was grey and made the small snowflakes almost invisible. She poked her tongue out and tried to catch some, but they few she caught melted instantly on her tongue, to light to feel their weight.

Suddenly, Jenna could hear a faint voice. She looked down at the road. On the road were walking two people, a man and a woman. They held hands and the man was singing quietly and it was the only noise filling the silence. Jenna's eyes widened when she recognized the familiar melody and she turned her head to see her husband's reaction.

Tyler's eyes were squinted as he watched the couple walking slowly along the road, the man singing _his_ song, _his_ words. He watched them attentively, eyes glued to the two figures walking through the snow.

They stopped and the man walked around the woman, still singing quietly, reaching out for her hands and looking into her eyes. His raw voice, full of emotion, filled the silence in the forest. He finished song and paused for a few seconds before he slowly dropped on one knee, looking up to the woman.

The man's words were too quiet to hear them, but the woman nodded and the man jumped to his feet, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Jenna glanced at Tyler. He was watching the scene in concentration without moving and Jenna knew that he needed this moment to keep it in his heart, a reminder that it was worth it. She smiled and reached for his hand. Tyler grabbed her hand and gave it a short squeeze. He turned his head and smiled, cupping Jenna's cheek with his other hand and connecting their lips. When they broke apart, they looked each other in the eyes, no words were needed to prove their love.

The couple on the street was long gone when Tyler wrapped an arm around Jenna's waist and they walked home slowly.


End file.
